Glad I Could Make You Smile
by Alohamora Fantasy
Summary: A Hinny one shot. Harry gets Ginny to have some fun in the snow. Set during Christmas break at Hogwarts in the Half Blood Prince. Rights to characters, places, etc. belong to J.K Rowling.


**AN: So, this popped into my head, and I had to write it. I haven't read The Half-blood Prince in a while, so the time line might be off, but we can pretend. Also, I don't remember if they were at Hogwarts for Christmas break.**

Ginny sighed as she lifted her head up from her notes and rested her chin in her hands. Studying for OWLS was getting quite boring, and a bit tiring.

She let her mind wander away from spells and potions, to more pleasant things as she stared out the window at the lightly falling snow. She sighed again, this time from contentment, as a picture of a rather handsome boy with green eyes and black hair popped into her mind. This boy happened to be the one and only Harry Potter, and he happened to be her boyfriend.

Ginny had taken the advice of Hermione a few years ago, and forced herself to relax around her brother's best friend. The redhead had even dated a few other boys, but she had never given up on him. When she had finally become friends with him, Ginny had been so happy, but when she became his girlfriend, she was ecstatic.

Many girls wanted Harry because he was famous, or because of his Quidditch skills, but not Ginny. She wanted the kind, brave, selfless boy that was buried under all the stupid stories the press printed. Ginny thought that was one of the reasons Harry liked her so much.

Suddenly, the youngest Weasley was broken out of her musings by a pair of warm, strong arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Hey, Gin," Harry greeted, "What are you smiling about?" Ginny tilted her head back so it rested against his chest, and looked up at him, before smiling and replying,

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me." Harry pouted adorably, and the redhead blushed and said,

"Fine, if you _must _know, I was thinking about _you_." Then Ginny laughed as color spread across Harry's face. "So, what do you want?"

"I can't just be here to say hi to my amazing girlfriend?"

"No, really, why did you come over here? I thought you were doing something with Ron."

"Well, you looked a bit bored, and you've been studying for quite some time, so I figured we could have a little fun."

"What type of fun?" Ginny lifted an eyebrow.

"Well… This type!" With that, Harry produced a snowball from his wand and lobbed it right into Ginny's face before racing out of the common room, laughing madly.

A few people looked up, but then shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Weirder things had happened, but Ginny wiped the snow from her face in shock before a terrifying expression spread across her face.

"Harry Potter, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

The youngest Weasley then stood up and briskly climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She came back down not a minute later, bundled up against the cold, with a determined expression on her face.

Once she was outside, Ginny headed straight to the spacious expanse of ground next to the lake, where she could see a rather extravagant snow fort being made by one Harry Potter. He was unaware of her presence, so the redhead decided to sneak around and put snow down his back. As she slunk around the side of the snow fort, she marveled at its height and wondered how serious Harry was taking this.

Suddenly, Harry came into view, busily fixing up the back of his fort. Ginny stooped and scooped up a large handful of the powdery snow. She took a deep breath, then ran straight at the raven haired boy and shoved the snow down his jacket.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed surprisingly loud and clawed franticly at his back, then remembered he was a wizard, and took out his wand to perform a drying spell. By the time he turned around to retaliate, Ginny had sprinted off to the other side of the clearing and was hastily forming a fort with her wand. Her expression was still frightening, but she also had a slightly smug look on her face.

"This means war!" Harry called out to her. Ginny smiled and waved her wand so a huge stack of snowballs appeared beside her. But before she could launch one, she was hit in the arm, then the face. She looked up at the grinning teenager, and growled out,

"You are _so _dead Potter." What ensued was a chaotic snowball war, with lots of cheating and insults thrown around.

Eventually, the two soggy teens called a truce, and as if they weren't already tired enough, decided to make a snowman after Harry declared he had never made one. Ginny was shocked, and wouldn't be satisfied until they made one.

"Okay, you can roll the bottom, and I'll work on the middle." Ginny instructed. Harry was really bad at it, because he was so focused; he accidently pushed Ginny down and landed on stop of her.

They both blushed fiercely, but Harry was enraptured with how snow was laced into Ginny's eyelashes and hair, and how her soft brown eyes sparkled playfully. He breathed out, as he hovered above her,

"You're beautiful." Ginny blushed deeper, before tangling her hands in his hair and kissing him softly. Quickly, though, the kiss turned deep, and after what felt like a few seconds and an eternity to Ginny, they both pulled away to catch their breath.

Ginny stared at for a second, before kissing him on the cheek and whispering, "I believe we have a snowman to complete."

Harry groaned softly and pushed up, then offering his hand to Ginny. She clambered to her feet and they both stared at the misshapen lump that Harry had made.

"It'll do." She said lightly, before turning to pick up her slightly smaller and significantly rounder middle of the snowman. "I'll make the head, and then we can create a face."

Harry quickly procured some pebbles for the eyes and mouth, and Ginny produced a scarf. They found some stick, and gave the snowman a few buttons.

"And," Harry said, "The masterpiece is complete."

Ginny laughed, "That is the most lopsided snowman I have ever seen. Harry joined her laughter.

"It looks like he needs physical therapy!"

"What?"

"Never mind. Muggle thing." Harry smiled at Ginny, before frowning at her shivering. "Come on, let's go inside. It's almost dinner." He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, and she looked up at him and said,

"Thank you, that was really fun."

"I _told_ you!"

"I knew it was going to be fun!"

"Really? That skeptical look sure convinced me."

"Well, chucking a snowball at my face didn't help at all!" They both burst out laughing at his, and walked into the Great Hall wet, tired, and happy.

They sat down across from Ron and Hermione, and Ron looked up and said, "Where were you two? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know."

The other three laughed, and Hermione cast a drying spell on Harry and Ginny. The four finished dinner with little conversation and then headed back to the Common Room.

Hermione dragged Ron away to study, amidst much protest, and Harry turned to Ginny at the base of the girls' staircase.

"Really, Harry, I had so much fun. Thanks." Harry looked like he wanted to say something,

"Ginny, I…" Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him hard. Then she looked up and smiled. "I'm glad I could make you smile."

**AN: So that was my first completed fic! Whoo! Please, review and tell me what you think. I'm not afraid of criticism. I'm not sure how to get a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes!**

**P.S. Sorry for the bad ending!**


End file.
